lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Scissors Dial Fighter
The are a black and gray Dial Fighter combo consisting of the Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter. Overview These are a Dial Fighter duo that can perform a team finisher by using their blades to cut the Gangler Monster to pieces. By initiating a Kaitou Boost with it, a Lupinranger can summon the Blade Boomerang which can split into two and the Scissor Shield. A finisher can be performed where the Boomerang Blade is thrown, then it cuts the opponent to destruction. It can be accompanied by other finishers. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 9-13, 15-16, 18, 21, 23, 25-26, 28, 31-32, 36, 39, 42-43, 46-47, 50-51 Gallery LupinRed Knight.png|Lupin Red w/ Scissor Shield and Blade Boomerang LupinBlue Knight.jpg|Lupin Blue w/ Scissor Shield and Blade Boomerang LupinYellow Knight.png|Lupin Yellow w/ Scissor Shield and Blade Boomerang Patren3gouKnight.jpg|Patren 3gou w/ Scissor Shield and Blade Boomerang History Sometime before the Lupin Collection was stolen by the Gangler, those two Dial Fighters disappeared under unknown circumstances. Eventually, they ended up in the hands of the Gordini family, being worn together as a pendant by Emma Gordini before being granted by Kairi Yano, who unsealed them via his VS Changer. The Hammer Dial Fighter was created when the Blade Dial Fighter was hit by Pitch Cock's weapon, turning it into the Hammer Dial Fighter much to his misfortune. Pitch Cock was then beaten by LupinKaiser Hammer Knight. After he was beaten, all those still affected by Pitch Cock's Pikkoken returned to normal including the Hammer Dial Fighter. Dial Fighters Scissors Dial Fighter is one half of the Dial Fighter combo, the other being the Blade Dial Fighter. The Scissors Dial Fighter is a stealth bomber-like Dial Fighter, and its Attack Mode deploys an extendable arm with scissors for the "hand". Forms the left arm and shield in the LupinKaiser Knight formations. Its code is 9-6-3. Blade Dial Fighter is one half of the Dial Fighter combo, the other being the Scissors Dial Fighter. The Blade Dial Fighter is a smaller jet-like Dial Fighter that has the ability to transform into a sword-like Attack Mode by folding the front portion of the wings under the cockpit. Additionally, it is small enough to unlock the Safes of already enlarged Ganglers (although their Collection Pieces still remain small). Forms the sword of LupinKaiser Knight, and it docks onto Scissors when not in use. Its code is 2-0-0. - Hammer Dial Fighter= The is a brown auxiliary Dial Fighter modeled after a tiltrotor. Its code is 8-8-0. It is a transformed version of the Blade Dial Fighter. It is the temporarily transformed version of the aforementioned Blade Dial Fighter after it was hit by Pitch Cock's weapon, which normally changes the gender of the target but in this case somehow affected a change from blade to hammer, the result surprising even him. }} Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Knight is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, Scissors Dial Fighter, Blade Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Like its namesake, it can defend with the Scissors Dial Fighter and slash with the Blade Dial Fighter. Additionally, it can fly using Scissors' boosters and directing the shield. Its finishing move is the , where LupinKaiser uses the Scissors Dial Fighter to reach a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Blade Dial Fighter, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 10-11, 13 Additional Formations Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Hammer Knight is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Scissors Dial Fighter, and Hammer Dial Fighter. Its finishing move is the , where LupinKaiser spins with the Hammer Dial Fighter to gain enough momentum to knock the Gangler Monster sky-high. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 11 Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight is the combination of the between the Red Dial Fighter, Cyclone Dial Fighter, Scissors Dial Fighter, Blade Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Its finishing move is the , where its readies the Blade Dial Fighter and it flies through Cyclone's spinning blades empowering it, destroying the foe. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 16, 18, 26, 31 Notes *As part of the Lupin Collection the name of this Collection is Fortress Around Your Heart/Forteresse autour de ton cœur.The name is inspired by the song Fortress Around Your Heart by Sting. *The combination and name are similar to GaoKnight and its use of GaoElephant. *According to GoodStriker, the Scissors & Blade Dial Fighters are a legendary set and when together, they're more powerful than the Red Dial Fighter and the Cyclone Dial Fighter. *The theme of the Scissor & Blade Dial Fighters being a combination of a stealth bomber and a small jet that docks on the former shares a similar concept to Formation Scream (which is also combination of a jet & a stealth bomber) from Beast Wars II. *As with many aspects of the series drawing from past concepts, the sealed form of the two Dial Fighters may be seen as an allusion to how some Auxiliary Mecha take hidden forms before being acquired, primary examples being GaoBear and GaoPolar, where they took the form of twins, and Cube Kuma where it took the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill. *Its Trigger Machine counterparts are the Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill, seeing as they are both two-in-one VS Vehicle sets. *Hammer Dial Fighter is somewhat similar to Cube Panda from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. **They are bright-colored mechas transformed from dark-colored mechas (the brown-colored Cube Kuma and the grayish-black Blade Dial Fighter). **They are both limited campaign items in their respective toylines. **Their debut series are both written by Junko Komura. ***Considering that both Zyuohger and Lupinranger VS Patranger are both written by the same writer, this might be the writer's pattern regarding the auxiliary mechas. ***This is disproved with how the introductory episode in question was written by Kaori Kaneko. *During its debut, Lupin Blue asked surprisingly "Do weapons have genders?", which amounts to a joke. Even so, this raises questions whether Lupin Collection pieces or Dial Fighters (VS Vehicles in general) actually do have a gender, or whether they can be simply be enhanced or strengthened by any other effects aside from the power of the Collection themselves. Appearances References Category:Black Mecha Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Dial Fighters